


Pretty Kitty

by LunaEchelon



Series: Fk me, Pretty Kitty, Sex and Violence [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC17.  Part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know or own Adam Lambert or Tommy Joe Ratliff in part or whole. They do not know of my fan fiction (to the best of my knowledge). Everything written (unless otherwise stated) is fiction and has not happened and probably will not happen. How characters are portrayed may not be indicative of their actual personalities. Take everything with a pinch of salt. Any similarities between this fic and your life are a complete coincidence and should not be read into.  
> In other words ITS NOT REAL!

The room was dark and the floor was cold under his knees.  His wrists were bound behind his back by a leather strap; his ankles were fixed in place by a metal bar with leather straps.  Around his neck was a collar, a chain linking it to the floor, he didn’t know how long the chain was but he didn’t want to move.  On his head was a headband of some sort; unable to move his arms he couldn’t figure it out.

A light switched on somewhere in the room, revealing just how small it was; his closet was bigger.  On the walls there were no windows and only one door marked the entrance and exit, in front of him was a mattress on the floor, covered with a thick duvet, rose flower petals were sprinkled over the top.

Tommy smiled as he watched his naked lover walk across the room towards him.  
“What’s on my head?”  
Adam shot him a look that could kill. “Did I speak to you?”

Tommy thought and shook his head.

“Good boy.  Now… that other week when you…defiled me on the stage and broke that railing…really got me thinking… how the hell did I become the sub?”

Tommy shrugged and smirked; Adam raised an eyebrow.  “Time to put you back into your place!”  Tommy didn’t have chance to protest before he was backhanded across his face.

Tommy rebalanced himself upright on his knees, the bones and skin screaming at him to move or he’d lose feeling.  He had no choice, he had to stay put – he could taste blood in his mouth and willed himself not to spit it out on the floor, swallowing it he tasted salt and metal.

“I always knew you liked to swallow…and you’re gonna show me just how much!”

Tommy raised an eyebrow and grinned innocently.  It didn’t wash with Adam who had picked up a leather paddle.  
Adam picked up the chain and un-clicked it from the floor; “this way.” Tommy opened his mouth to speak but stopped.  
“Speak.”  
“I can’t feel my legs and my hands are tided behind my back, I can’t move unless you untie something.”  
Adam seemed to give this some thought but dismissed it and pulled on the chain, Tommy lurched forward and almost fell on his face but corrected himself at the last moment and quickly learned how to crawl with his ankles bound.

Adam led him onto the bed and re-fixed the chain to a D-Ring on the floor.  
“Stay.”  
Tommy nodded and then winced as he felt the sting of the paddle on his behind.  
“Lean forward.”  
Tommy looked around to Adam.  
“Do it.”  
Tommy nodded again and leaned forward; his shoulders pulled as his head touched the duvet and he felt the sting again as the paddle struck his skin, two, three…four times.  
He heard Adam snort slightly, “You do have a good ass.”  
“Thank you.”

Tommy anticipated the paddle again but it never came instead Adam pulled him upright by the back of his collar.  
“You thought I’d use your hair didn’t you?”  
“You usually do.”  
“I’ll save that for later.”  
Tommy smiled to himself but realised it probably wasn’t going to be a gentle tug like usual.  He remembered vividly pulling some of Adam’s hair out when he pulled on his.  
Tommy yelped as he felt something hot running down his back.  Three more areas got the same treatment, he was surprised to find he was enjoying it and due to his lack of clothing he couldn’t hide it from Adam who poured more melted wax down his shoulders and torso.  The Liquid stayed as such for a while before finally cooling in the air and becoming solid on Tommy’s skin.

Adam knelt down in front of Tommy, they looked at each other taking in they were both erect and had been enjoying this small form of torture as much as the other.  
“Tommy.”  
“Adam.”  
“Suck me Pretty Kitty.”  
Tommy frowned but soon realised the headband must have ears on it, he smirked before leaning forward and surprising Adam by taking him whole in his mouth.  
A groan escaped Adam’s lips as Tommy sucked hard and fast.  Licking along his underside before taking him in his mouth again.  
It wasn’t long before Adam ejaculated into Tommy’s mouth. “Swallow it!” he ordered, Tommy obliged and licked at Adam cleaning him before sitting himself up again and looking Adam in the eye.

“Fuck sake… I can never stay angry at you for long!” Adam growled before shifting on the bed and quickly rolling a condom down his still erect penis.  
As Adam moved behind Tommy he undid the leather straps at his wrist and ankles, removing the restraints and throwing them to the side.  
“Stay.”  
Tommy did as he was told, rubbing his wrists and rolling his shoulders in small movements; Adam watched Tommy’s back as it moved and the skin rippled.

Tommy felt Adam’s hands – one traced down his back the other slowly inserted two fingers into his anus and worked in a scissor like action.  
The hand on Tommy’s back slowly pushed him forward on the bed until he was leaning on his forearms, his backside in the air.

Adam licked his lips and groaned positioning himself behind Tommy and slowly removing his fingers and entering him.  He wiped his hand on a towel before gripping Tommy’s hips moving slowly inside him.  
Tommy’s moans came low from his throat as Adam twisted his hips and thrusted into him; as their pace sped Adam’s thrusts became harder and deeper.

Their bodies moved in the harsh light, the room was hot and their skin shone with sweat.

Adam leaned over onto Tommy’s back one hand running up into his hair the other around to his erect penis.  
Tommy’s moans and groans became louder as Adam gripped and stroked him in rhythm with his thrusts.  Their breathing was laboured and rasping as they both neared orgasm.  Tommy called Adam’s name over and over as he fought to control himself, pushing back frantically against Adam with each thrust into him until he pulled back hard on Tommy’s hair as he thrust into him hard and fast, orgasm taking over them both.  
They called for each other in the small room, the sound echoing between the four walls.  Adam collapsed onto his side onto the mattress and Tommy rolled over to face him. “Fuck you’re amazing!”  
They panted and their bodies trembled next to each other, Tommy pulled the covers over them both and cuddled up to Adam.  
“So are you… I’m sorry about back handing you.”  
“Don’t be… I enjoyed it.” Tommy kissed Adam’s chest as he felt his arms pull him closer.  
“One question baby boy…”  
“Sure.”  
“Where are we?”  
“If I told you that… I’d have to fuck you into a coma…”  
“So tell me…”


End file.
